


Tuesday Carols

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny argue carols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Carols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitmerlot1213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/gifts).



> Written for [](http://kitmerlot1213.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kitmerlot1213.livejournal.com/)**kitmerlot1213** who asked me to ramble about Steve and Danny's favorite Carols, but my head went to fic, and left the question unanswered. Happy day to you!

“This is not a Christmas carol, my friend.” Danny pointed at the radio that Steve had placed out on the lanai as part of their ‘office party’. Danny still didn’t get how it was an office party when it was the same as just having the four of them over for a normal Tuesday dinner.

“ _Little Saint Nick_ is a classic. Classic Christmas carol.” Steve waved a pair of tongs he was using to flip the steaks on the grill.

Chin and Catherine simply sat at the table silently indulging in eye rolls and smiles.

“No,” Danny stated simply, beer hand accentuating his point. “This is not a carol. This is a song, Christmas themed music.”

“It’s the same thing!”

“NO IT’S NOT! A carol is about the Nativity. I could even see my way to extending it to anything remotely religious or spiritual or celebrating the Mass of Christ. This” he pointed again to the radio. “is about a CAR!”

“You’re not religious! What difference does it make?”

“The difference is that I was promised Christmas Carols. When I asked you what made this event any different from a typical Tuesday steak dinner in your back yard, when I asked what made this our _office party_ , your answer was Christmas Carols. But all we’ve had so far is Jimmy Buffet and the Beach Boys. Which I feel duty bound to point out, is like every other day on this rock.” Danny’s shoulders went back, a little proud of his stance.

“You’re talking semantics. The music is themed for the holiday we are celebrating.”

“We’re always talking semantics! Again, typical Tuesday. Am I right?”

Steve flipped off the radio, then flipped off Danny. The quiet overwhelmed the backyard while Steve settled back in to cooking.

When Steve began singing _Silent Night_ Danny’s throaty laugh echoed off the water.


End file.
